The invention relates to a tilting-pad bearing for the mounting of a shaft.
Tilting-pad bearings are known in the art of air bearings.
From DE 10 2010 049 493 A1 there is known an annular supporting part which has an opening in which bearing elements are arranged. The bearing elements are configured as tilting pads. A holding element is arranged in the opening of the supporting part, having a mushroom-shaped configuration, so that one or more lugs are arranged in the area of the holding element, forming undercuts. These undercuts interact with an opening produced in the bearing element, which is likewise configured in a manner corresponding to the undercuts of the holding element so that in the mounted state the undercuts are engaged with a spacing by suitable parts of the bearing element. The bearing element is latched when it is inserted into the opening of the supporting part and thus it can be secured against falling out.